1. Technical Field:
The present invention relates to children's playhouses of the type that are built from interlocking logs and other components supplied in kit form. More particularly, the present invention relates to improved roof components and construction for such playhouses.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
It is known in the prior art to build toy-size houses out of interlocking log-like pieces. By toy-size it is meant that the components and houses are on the order of a few inches in height, depth and width and are clearly incapable of being entered by adults. Examples of this are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,271,160 (Groves), 2,059,598 (Paulson), 2,844,910 (Korchak) and 3,007,279 (Korchak). In addition, it is known to build cabin-like dwellings for humans out of similar but larger components, examples being found in French Patent No. 924,333 (Cyreaque) and Swiss Patent No. 123,754 (Bosshard). The present invention is concerned with playhouses constructed from interlocking logs and other components. As used herein, "playhouse" refers to structures that can be erected and then entered by children in an approximate age range of five to twelve years, but which are too small and of insufficiently permanent construction to serve as dwellings.
It is essential that playhouses have sufficient structural strength and stability as not to collapse when climbed on and in by children. In addition, the structure should have a water-tight roof so that it does not leak when exposed to rain. Further, the structure should be capable of assembly by a five or six-year old. The prior art toy-size houses referred to above have insufficient structural strength and stability and lack a water-tight roof. The dwelling size units are too complex to be assembled by children, particularly the dwelling roofs.